fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Craftendo/Episode 5 - Bob
Bob is the 5th episode in the animated TV show, Craftendo. Script/Story Ice was walking in the ruins of the nuke. He had lost track of the bunker, since he tripped, so now he's roaming looking for the bunker. He hadn't seen another person in hours, and the guilt is catching up with him. ---- Ice: Was this really worth it? Who knows how many people have died from this. Maybe Luke didn't make it... or Indigo either for that matter. Only one way to find out... I need to make it to that damn bunker. ---- Ice said to himself, kicking the ground. On his face was a home made gas mask. It didn't look too good, but it was protecting him from the harmful air. He made sure it wasnt touching his skin either, by wearing long clothing and tucking everything in. He was walking for what seemed like forever, until he finally decided to sit down on a large rock in the ruins, taking a break. He sighed and looked at what he had done. ---- Ice: *yelling* IS ANYONE OUT THERE? ---- No response. ---- Ice: *crying* I-I need someone to tell me... it's going to be ok... I-I didn't mean for this to happen I just.. ---- Ice couldn't stop thinking about what he had done. After a while, he decided to leave, and keep looking. He was walking around for a while, until suddenly he came across another roaming man in a hood. ---- Ice: HEY! SIR!!! OVER HERE! ???: Hello? Ice: Hello! I am Ice, what is your name? Bob: My name is Bob. Ice: Hello Bob, do you happen to know where any shelter is? I'm afraid there's going to b-- Bob: Sorry, I can't help you. I'm looking for what you're looking for. Ice: Well... could I join you? Bob: Sure. ---- Ice started walking alongside Bob in silence. He was just following Bob, until Ice couldn't handle it. ---- Ice: So, how are you? Bob: Look around you. I am doing awful. ---- Ice swallowed, reminding himself that all of this is is fault. ---- Ice: I'm sure that whoever did this did it on accident... right? Heh... ---- Bob stopped. ---- Bob: Accident? You think this is an accident? You absolute fool, how does someone accidentally nuke a part of a country? Ice: Well, maybe they had good intentions! Bob: Doubtful. Whoever did this.. if I meet them, I think I'd kill them. They killed my family. That's all I had to live for, my family, but now they are gone, so I have absolutely no will to live. Ice: Hey... you have me! Bob: I just met you. How can my life depend on someone I just met? Ice: Just... don't give up. Try to move on, maybe try to-- Bob: Move on? Move on?!?! I doubt I ill be able to move on from this. My family died. Listen, I see you're trying to help, but you're just making things worse, so I'd suggest you stay quite like before. It was better then. ---- Ice was about to say something, but he stopped himself. Bob and Ice walked for hours, until nighttime came, and they decided to set up camp. Bob had some wood in his backpack he carried on his back, and started a fire. They both fell asleep staring at this fire. Once morning came, they decided to keep moving. Ice felt so much guilt for what he has done, and he has told nobody. It was driving him insane, so finally, he broke. ---- Ice: Bob, I have something I should tell you... Bob: What is it? Ice: I was the one who set off the nuke-- but really it's no big deal!-- Bob: No big deal? You killed my family. YOU killed my will to live. You killed my future. Now, you deserve to die. ---- Ice was getting choked to death, until finally he wasn't breathing anymore. Ice then woke up on the rock he was sitting on earlier. ---- Ice: I need to stop lying to myself. And I need to tell the world I did it too. I killed those people. I ruined Craftendo. I set off the nuke, and that is unforgivable. I'm sorry, even though it doesn't mean much anyways. ---- Ice felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around. It was Bob. ---- Bob: That's all I needed to hear. ---- Ice had realized that Bob was all of his guilt, but now that he confesses to what he did, his guilt is no longer there to bother him. Bob pointed at a hatch in the distance, and then dissappeared, Ice was very happy. He came sprinting towards the hatch, and he banged on it like crazy. He kept banging and banging, until he saw a man in a gas mask open the hatch. ---- Griff: Come in, quick. ---- Ice looked at the mans face for a second stunned, noticing familiarity, but ignored it and went down into the bunker. ---- Griff: Quick take a chem shower, get all of the chemicals off of you!. ---- Ice took the shower, and thought about Bob, and was happy to finally be safe. He was wondering if this is the same bunker Indigo was in, but he didn't care now that he knew he was safe. He came out of the shower and saw Indigo holding a gun up to everyone, everyone had their hands up. ---- Indigo: Hey, Ice! Glad to see you made it. Now that you're here, we can take over the bunker. Ice: Indigo... whatever you do.... don't shoot. ---- Ice noticed Indigo applying more pressure to the trigger. Ice tackled Indigo, even though there was still a loud bang. Ice snatched the gun, and put it in his pants. ---- Ice: I'm done killing people. We have done enough already. I am SICK of all of this DEATH. ---- Ice frowned at Indigo, lying on the ground as Ice stood up. ---- Tyler: I knew it... I knew you were still alive... What do you have to say for your--- Raina: Guys... I-I-- ---- Everybody turned to see a bullet in Raina's chest. She fell onto the ground, and Tyler went down with her. ---- Tyler: Oh god.... o-oh my god this can't be real... SOMEONE HELP Griff: I'll get my medical stuff as soon as possible. ---- Griff sprinted into the other room. ---- Tyler: Raina I-.. I love you so much. Please don't leave me Tyler started crying over her body. ---- Raina smiled, and they kissed, however seconds later she wasn't moving Tyler: NO.... WHY?! EVERYTIME SOMETHING GOOD HAPPENS IN MY LIFE IT FUCKING-- Indigo: T-tyler, I'm sorry I-I didn't.... ---- Tyler ran off into his room and slammed the door. Griff came running in with his medical equipment. He put bandages to stop the bleeding and injected her with some sort of sirum. He could still feel a heart rate. ---- Griff: She's alive, but it'll be awhile till she wakes up. Indigo, get the hell out. You're just going to kill one of us, so get out. Indigo: B-but the air is h-harmful? Griff: Good, even better. Indigo: I'm not leaving. Ice: *pulls out gun* Then why don't I shoot you? Indigo: Ok... fine... I'll leave. Bye Ice, and everyone else. It was good getting to know you. Griff: Like hell it was. Every good person in my life seems to turn out bad it seems... this really takes the cake. Just leave already Indigo. ---- Indigo walked out the door and closed it. He climbed the ladder and opened the hatch, surprised to see that the air was just fine. He walked out and ran off towards siren. MEANWHILE... ---- Griff: I can't believe you were friends with that fool.... well anyways my name is Griffin, and you're free to stay as long as you like-- Ice: G-griff?! It's you? After all these years we thought you were dead...! It's me, Ice!!! Griffin: Wow... I can't believe I'm seeing the day... how have things been? Ice: Oh man... there is a lot to say. ---- They both hugged eachother, and smiled. ---- Griff: So... how's the famil--- ---- Griff's voice was interrupted by a loud beeping noise. ---- Griff: I'm terribly sorry, I must look at what this is. I'll be back! ---- Griff ran to his computer which was making the noise. His computer read: AIR POLLUTION: 0% Griff was surprised to see this, and this meant that everyone was free to go. He ran over to Raina and Tyler's room and banged on their door excited. ---- Griff: Come out, I have an announcement to make everybody! ---- Tyler came out with Raina, who had just woken up Griff: The air is officially safe! You may leave now! And Raina, I hope you recover soon. If you need to you may stay the night here. Raina: Thanks for the offer, but I really need to know if my family is ok. Griff: Fair enough. As for you, brother of mine, we have some catching up to do. Stay here for a while, why don't you? Ice: Definitley. Doodle: Goodbye everyone.. this has been the craziest experience ever. ---- Doodle left with Raina. ---- Griff: Alright now, tell me about what's happened ever since I left! Ice: Oh boy... where do I begin? ---- CREDITS Plays Maxence Cyrin - Lithium for credit music Griffin Wray - Writer, Director, and voice of Ice Luke Jurpus - Director and voice of Luke Ash Reid - Director and voice of Indigo Ender Legend - Director and voice of Ender --- Animated and produced by Dankest Memes Productions Published by Phinix Inspired by the wonderful events of the Craftendo minecraft server. Category:Subpages Category:Craftendo (TV Show) Category:Craftendo Episodes